New Generation
by SpeedyFrost
Summary: sup. long time no see. trying something else. oneshot.


**I was just walking home by myself, since my best friend was sick. I felt lonely, and bored. **

**But my weird adventure has started right that time. A big, but weird and unrealistic adventure.**

**Unknown four adults grabbed my arm, like cops trying to arrest me.**

"**Holy snickers, please tell me what is going on?" I panicked. "Please let me go! I have to go home and do homework!"**

**Another person came up to me, and said softly, "Relax, you will see your mommy and daddy after this," and punched me in the stomach. "Good night, kid. Guys take him to the base!"**

**Right away after the bang, my vision started to fade to black.**

**(10 Minutes Later)**

**I realized that I was unconscious, lying on a bed, which wasn't mine. "Where am I?" I groaned.**

**Right next to me, there was a red weird-shaped watch with an LCD screen. It seemed familiar. I placed it on my left wrist, and then it automatically strapped on! "What kind of a watch is this? A Power Rangers watch?"**

**As I walked out of the room, I saw five guys waiting for me. The same guys who kidnapped me. But they seem familiar too.**

"**Please tell me, where am I?" I asked them polite, "And what is the purpose of me being here?"**

"**You are at the Tomorrow Research Department, Tsuyoshi Wu," said a guy with dyed hair. **

"**Wait a minute, are you guys Neo-Squadron: Time Rangers? One guy from present time era, and four people from the 30****th**** century?" I was freaking out; I never knew childhood shows were real.**

"**That's right, we're awesome!" said a tall guy with a white beanie. **

"**Anyways, we need your help." said a women with brown jacket. "Owl Commander Tock told us to send you here, requiring a young karate fighter, because there is an alien approaching to destroy our planet. It is impossible for only us five to prevent this destruction."**

"**Besides, in case if you don't know, Naoto, the first Time Fire Ranger got killed in a battle. So we need you, to be his successor," said a guy with red checked T-shirt.**

"**Will you help us, my friend?" said the long haired dude. "Fight for us as Time Fire Ranger?**

**I had to think. My devil side of brain scolded at me, "No Tsuyoshi, why would you become a Power Ranger? Power Rangers are lame! Just go home! If we all die, we all die!"**

**But then the angel side of brain said, "Tsuyoshi, this is your chance to save the world. You gotta do it! No matter how lame Power rangers are! Fight for the people's lives, and for future generations!"**

**I actually agreed that Power Rangers are lame. But I wanted to fight. Besides, I am a karate fighter. So here's the result. I said, determined, "Alright, Challenge Accepted."**

"**Alright!" said the white beanie. **

"**Time Red Ranger, Mr. Asami." I smiled.**

"**You don't have to be too polite, kid," said that guy with red checkers T-shirt. "Just call us by our first name." **

"**Alright, just please don't call me kid, call me Tsuyoshi. And don't punch me in the stomach."**

"**Alright, sorry Tsuyoshi," said Tatsuya.**

"**Time Pink Ranger, Yuri…Time Blue Ranger, Ayase…Time Yellow Ranger, Domon…and Time Green Ranger, Sion…we shall work together and do our best."**

"**Good boy," said Yuri, wearing brown jacket.**

"**Just don't get carried away," said long haired Ayase. "It's a dangerous battle."**

"**That guy can shoot lasers, and if it penetrates your chest, you will die immediately," said Domon the white beanie dude. "You don't wanna die coughing up all the blood in your body right?"**

"**Domon, don't gross him out like that to a young one," said Sion, the dyed hair dude. "Anyways, let's do our best."**

**Then, I heard a sound of explosion.**

"**Oh, crud," Tatsuya said in a cold sweat. "The alien has arrived."**

"**What are we gonna do?" I panicked. "We gotta go now!"**

"**Right," Yuri said calmly. "Let's go guys. It landed at Lago Sego Park."**

**We headed there, sprinting as fast as possible. **

**(10 minutes later)**

**We six saw that alien destroying the area. **

"**This is terrible," Sion muttered. "He's destroying the area…"**

"**Let's stop that son of an alien!" Domon growled.**

"**Alright," Ayase chuckled. "Let's go guys!" **

**We ran towards to the alien. "Alright you ugly punk, what are you doing to our planet?" I shouted.**

"**Must…kill…Time Rangers…must…break earth…" the Alien groaned.**

"**Poor grammar," Tatsuya laughed. **

**I snapped, "There's no time for laughing. It's morphing time!"**

**The other five shouted, "Chrono-Change!" Their own morphing-watch recognized the transformation code, and made them morph into the five Time Rangers which each had different colors: Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow, and Green.**

"**If I can remember…from the actual TV show…So this red watch, is the V-Commander? I guess so," I grinned. Then I shouted into the V-Commander, "TIME FIRE!" **

**I morphed into Time Fire Ranger. Even though I was too old for Power Rangers and these shows, I was amazed with my outfit. I had a black helmet with a red zigzag-arrow shaped streak in the middle…jumpsuit with red base, black chest, and a laser gun equipped on my belt.**

"**Alright, you won't leave with all these trash around this area!" Tatsuya yelled.**

"**Destroying the planet? Way past uncool!" Ayase shook his head.**

"**Think of other people's lives…you take innocent people's lives?" Yuri shrieked.**

"**Unbelievable…look at all those ashes, burnt areas, and blood of dead civilians!" Domon groaned.**

"**Why would you do these cruel things? Tell me, why are you destroying out planet, planet earth?" Sion whined. **

"**Human beings…are bad…they…have bad minds…they are weak too…NOW…GET LOST…" the alien roared, and threw a bomb at us.**

**We successfully dodged it. I took a deep breath, and screamed, "Maybe…we have limited strength…but we all have warm and strong mind, at least hidden inside our heart! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! ALRIGHT TIME RANGERS, LET'S RUMBLE!"**

"**I…must…break…you…black-and-red…punk!"**

**Tatsuya pulled out a red laser machine gun, and shouted "Vortex Blaster!" **

**The other four did the same too. Ayase took out his blue rocket launcher, Vortex Launcher. Yuri had her pink rifle gun (Vortex Sniper), Domon had his grenade launcher (Vortex Vulcan), and Sion had his gigantic Uzi (Vortex Pulser).**

**I took out my own pistol, Vortex Falcon, and commanded, "ATTACK!"**

**It was super effective. Finally, the alien was about to die. **

**But not just dying, it was about to explode.**

"**YOU…BRATS…" the alien moaned.**

"**Tsuyoshi, you should run, take our Chrono Changers (their watch for morphing)." Tatsuya said.**

"**Why?" I said in my pre-tear voice. "Guys, don't leave me like this, don't die! We just became friends!"**

"**This is our last mission, dear," Yuri sighed. "Please, Tsuyoshi."**

"**We have to do this." Ayase said in guilt.**

"**You will become a great hero," Domon said cheerfully.**

"**We will be beside you as five ghosts." Sion was already crying. "We will miss you."**

"…**alright guys. I'll promise. I will become the greatest hero of all time. Along with my friends, we will create a new generation for the Neo-Squadron Time Ranger!" I sobbed.**

"**Be good," Tatsuya said cheerfully. "And good luck at Calle Mayor Middle School!"**

"**Alright…I'll miss you all…"**

"**We all will miss you too… NOW RUN BEFORE THAT PUNK EXPLODES!"**

**I said nothing, and just ran home.**

"**TATSUYA!" I screamed, when the area exploded.**

…

**(a week later)**

**Me, and my five other friends formed an alliance, to fight with criminals along with the cops. It's not that we are enjoying violence, but to keep the city of Los Angeles safe.**

**I became the Time Blue Ranger because I felt like it, but I let my #1 best friend to be the Time Red Ranger, because Tatsuya was a great warrior and friend. But colors didn't really matter to us though. As long as the world is peaceful.**

**Thank you, Tatsuya, Yuri, Ayase, Domon, and Sion. We are the New Generation Neo-Squadron Time Rangers. We will create a new era for the planet earth.**

**(NOTE: I am not interested in Power Rangers or anything like that. Although it was part of my childhood. This story is dedicated to my little cousin who is a big fan of Power Rangers.**


End file.
